


【團酷(Kurokura)】 一切都是賀爾蒙催化出的誤會

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: 本篇純屬群裡勃發的腦洞，地點在黑鯨號上。我真沒想到我這篇腦洞可以連著寫4天，今天終於結束了！原本只是想嘗試ABO題材，沒想到居然一發不可收拾，責任感作祟逼得自己非要弄個結局出來......總之希望大家喜歡！※違和警告：酷拉皮卡哭泣描寫，各位自己斟酌XD沒辦法我就是喜歡被操哭的酷拉!!





	【團酷(Kurokura)】 一切都是賀爾蒙催化出的誤會

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇純屬群裡勃發的腦洞，地點在黑鯨號上。  
> 我真沒想到我這篇腦洞可以連著寫4天，今天終於結束了！原本只是想嘗試ABO題材，沒想到居然一發不可收拾，責任感作祟逼得自己非要弄個結局出來......總之希望大家喜歡！  
> ※違和警告：酷拉皮卡哭泣描寫，各位自己斟酌XD  
> 沒辦法我就是喜歡被操哭的酷拉!!

經過與自己命定的Alpha一夜又一夜的纏綿，這為期一星期的發情期總算能安然結束。  
酷拉皮卡在浴室裡給自己清洗，他很在意王妃王子的近況，這發情期一結束他就巴不得馬上飛奔回14王子的房間。  
出了浴室，他以為那個討人厭的Alpha也會在得到滿足後早早離去。  
「……你還在。」  
那人正在一小木桌前寫東西，僅回頭看向他的omega一眼說:「挺愉快的一星期對吧？」  
「嘖……」酷拉皮卡惱火得撇過頭，拿起隨身物品就快步走向房門，這可笑的發情期週他絕對要拋諸腦後，畢竟發情期賀爾蒙的催化效果也不複見，他相信現在的自己能坦然應付一切。  
「別急著走呀。」黑髮Alpha迅速轉過身精準握住酷拉皮卡的手腕，還把寫好的紙條塞給他:「下次發情期可以再找我?」  
......荒謬！但那Alpha的態度如此正經，氣炸邊緣的Omega嘴角一抽，冷冷道:「你以為整艘船就你一個Alpha？」  
「我不過就是發情期被你碰到不得已讓你解決的，你就以為我非你一個Alpha不可？」酷拉皮卡把紙條揉成一團隨手往庫洛洛一扔便頭也不回得走了。  
庫洛洛望著向那逐漸模糊的人不禁莞爾，想著自己是不是當初就該強硬永久標記對方，但又隨即覺得這麼趕著佔有的想法很孩子氣。  
不用這麼著急，那個omega終究會是他的，一回想到他前幾天邊哭邊擺腰的模樣庫洛洛就更加堅信這點。  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
一週前，酷拉皮卡推算到自己發情期迫在眉睫，便向王妃請了假到第一層另一端的客房渡過這麻煩的生理問題。  
發情期的第一、二天最為艱難，卻不是最煎熬的，吞吞抑制劑睡悶覺也就過了。  
來到第三天，熱潮好不容易才稍稍退去，但依過去經驗他明白那是暴風雨前的寧靜，要服用的抑制劑還得增量。  
「叩叩。」敲門聲即時打斷他的用藥。  
或許是王妃又派人送東西過來了，畢竟告假當天王妃憂心忡忡，一直關心需不需要其他協助，還說如果有任何需要就儘管聯絡她。  
應一聲來了後酷拉皮卡不假思索地轉開了門。  
剎那間空氣與時間彷彿凍結，酷拉皮卡沒想到自己在發情期間會鬆懈到忘記要先確認訪客何人。  
「……我還以為是誰呢。怎麼有這麼克制不住信息素的omega？」原本拋進大腦角落裡的黑髮男子就出現在自己眼前，那人見到自己居然也沒露出多訝異的表情。  
這種不安定的身體狀況不適合大動干戈，酷拉皮卡立刻不屑地甩上門，卻馬上被他一腳伸進房擋住，還被貼了過來衝他頸子就深深一吸:「真香，你聞起來像清甜的茉莉花蜜。」  
「滾出去！！」這極為調情的話立刻燒紅了酷拉皮卡比紙片還薄的臉，氣得他即刻召出鎖鏈攻擊。  
然而再次面對強制人進入絕狀態的鍊子，庫洛洛依舊沉著冷靜。  
「酷拉皮卡，這樣真的好嗎？」庫洛洛偏著頭直視他鮮紅的眼睛。  
「你什麼意思！」  
「我是說我是個Alpha，可以同你度過發情期。光聞你的信息素就知道了，你抑制劑已經用過量，再這樣濫用藥劑過日子，你的身體會崩潰唷。」  
「……你不過是聞到味道受了影響吧？少說得像是『我』需要『你』幫忙，我根本不需要你！滾出去！！」不妙……因為忽然大動肝火，導致體內腺體又開始燥熱起來，原本好不容易平息下來的熱潮又開始起伏不定。  
金髮Omega勉強自己不在對方面前做出喘氣這種失態的舉動，卻因此而分神使鎖鏈的具現化失去穩定，鎖鏈一完全消失，庫洛洛立即釋放出自己的信息素，只嗅到一絲便驚慌失措的Omega一個腳步不穩，就要往後跌的瞬間便被及時護住。  
「嗚呃………」掙脫不開。  
庫洛洛的信息素是松木香氣，散開後就團團圍住酷拉皮卡，這氣味雖使他躁動的心情逐漸平復，卻也使他全身無力。  
庫洛洛反手帶上房門後便直接來到睡房，對方一聞到自己的信息素就立刻癱軟下去讓他有些自鳴得意。  
在床上安置好人後，他挺起身脫去黑色上衣露出線條分明的肌肉，更讓信息素充分散出。  
酷拉皮卡掙扎著要下床，卻被壓著肩膀按了回去。  
「不要……你休想強迫我……」酷拉皮卡粗喘著氣雙手用盡力擋在兩人中間，可這軟綿綿的抗拒、眼眶泛淚的姿態只令坐在自己身上的Alpha更為情動。  
「酷拉皮卡，我這個人確實只要有想要的東西便會強取豪奪，不過這次我並不介意慢慢來。」  
他先吻了對方臉頰幾下以示安撫，接著手悄悄撫過那細緻的腰與渾圓的臀，然後再湊到對方最脆弱的頸項舔舐幾回。  
但金髮omega不安得直發抖，覺得自己像是受了傷的羚羊還碰上獅子；他趁對方還專注於親吻時，再度使勁揮拳擊中庫洛洛的側臉，這才讓對方一個恍神倒向床另一邊。  
酷拉皮卡急忙跳起身立刻拔腿狂奔，卻被一波如萬箭穿心般的寒氣震住了，那Alpha的信息素突然變得十分嗆鼻，一瞬間他雙腿發軟倒地不起。  
庫洛洛下床的腳步聲一步一步令他心驚膽跳，他甚至不敢抬頭看。  
「我說了這次不一定非要對你強取豪奪，酷拉皮卡。」庫洛洛就站在他背後，聽起來是那麼冰冷:「可我也並非在問你同不同意。」  
冰寒刺骨的強烈殺氣，瑟縮的他瞬間被撕碎了襯衫。  
映入庫洛洛眼簾的是omega柔美白皙的背脊與幾道淺紅的爪痕，估計是熱潮一來就無意識給自己胡抓出來的。  
「我大老遠就聞到你的氣味。」庫洛洛順著紅痕摸了幾把，再以舌頭輕輕帶過。  
「呵……大老遠就聞到? 」舌頭濕黏的觸感著實令他噁心，酷拉皮卡輾轉扭過頭嗤笑:「幻影旅團惡名昭彰的首腦，真是了得的過人之處，像狗一樣靈敏的鼻子？」  
這嘲諷是氣不著庫洛洛，酷拉皮卡就繼續說:「也不需意外，你這種雞鳴狗盜之徒，確實會有這種出乎意料的本……啊啊─！」  
鮮血淋漓，庫洛洛不預警地在他裸露的肩上咬下一口，但沒注入信息素。  
「我喜歡你這樣的omega,酷拉皮卡。」癱軟的他再次被拖回床，這回只能以毫無防備的姿態背向對方。  
庫洛洛輕輕掐住剛才咬破的傷口舔舐:「我從前抱過兩個omega女性，雖然挺喜歡她們的味道，可偏偏抱起來就不是那麼盡興。」他脫去酷拉皮卡寬鬆的褲子，那光潔的臀部看得庫洛洛心頭發熱，捏了兩把果然好手感。  
「她們倆的屁股都沒你的好摸。」  
「你這種人渣就滿口下流話，立刻放開嗚……啊！！放開！」  
冷不防地兩支手指直插進了酷拉皮卡的生殖道，庫洛洛明白即便有發情期輔助一開始也不該這麼粗魯，但他偏要以這種像是懲戒的霸道方式羞辱對方。  
手指在裡面來回抽插幾下又反覆開合擴張，三兩下便見那粉嫩的穴口潺潺流水。  
「嘴上要趕我走，可你這裡頭都是水了。」  
「住……口……唔！」手指刺穿進來的痛逐漸被快感取而代之，為了不讓自己接下來發出任何違心的聲音，他從前方抓了個枕頭就緊緊抱住。  
見狀，庫洛洛順了順那在枕頭上散開的金髮，他好喜歡這般服從的樣子。  
實在等不及了，庫洛洛迫不及待地掏出自己的性器，又硬又挺，上面已滲出清液。  
他一手扶著，另一手壓制酷拉的後腰，道出殘忍如刀割的話語:「我保證，這會是你這輩子最愉快卻也最痛苦的發情期。」  
巨物刺進體內的痛與不適令酷拉反胃得要乾嘔，但幾下進出後……他逐漸嚐出其美妙，Alpha信息素的嗆鼻味淡去後聞起來像清新的森林，如同當初他擁有的窟盧塔族村落般美好，他知道他被蠱惑了卻不禁沉淪。  
所幸利用這個渾蛋渡過發情期好了，酷拉皮卡自暴自棄讓哭泣聲埋沒於枕頭裡。  
庫洛洛見身下的人不再掙扎便更加快速進出那緊緻的後穴。  
他想聽Omega不知羞恥的哭叫，或是求他動快一點，不過庫洛洛當然也知道現在酷拉皮卡死命咬緊了牙關不肯發出絲毫聲音，所以想到了個辦法。  
抽插進行的同時，他將雙臂擱在酷拉皮卡的兩側，以鼻子撩開金色鬢髮後就不斷親吻露出的耳廓。  
耳朵分布的神經相當多所以自然是極為敏感的地方，當庫洛洛又啄吻又吸吮，不堪的淫糜水聲令酷拉皮卡羞愧不已，忍得他靈魂都要出竅崩潰。  
庫洛洛猜想酷拉皮卡懷裡的枕頭應該已經濕一大片了，居然都沒哭出聲來，這忍功也是了得。  
為了讓酷拉皮卡丟棄那無用的自尊與驕傲，他手往下提起酷拉的臀部，再握住omega那根又挺又濕的性器。  
「等等！！你做什麼！放開！」驚覺庫洛洛握住的部位已經一觸即發，酷拉皮卡此時的要求聽來就像求饒。  
「我這個人沒那麼自私，既然是我主動操你，那也得讓你有快感對吧？」  
「等等！不……啊呃！」握著性器的手開始上下搓動，甚至在沾上頂端的清液後增加了性器的敏感度，不但喚起酷拉皮卡體內另一種快感，它急迫，它張狂。  
在這手技高超絕倫的促使下酷拉皮卡射出了今天第一道精液，聽到液體滴滴落在床單上時，他僅存的自尊徹底崩塌。  
可Alpha還沒盡興，知道身下人剛射的快感餘韻尚存，他便毫不留情地繼續刺激他敏感的穴。  
趁酷拉皮卡尚張著口喘著大氣他便全力開操，晃動的臀撞上酷拉皮卡的就啪啪作響，招架不住折騰的omega根本來不及閉口，每撞一下就叫得庫洛洛通體舒暢。  
「嗯啊！啊！啊！停……下！混帳！啊……」酷拉皮卡撐起上身卻馬上被壓制了雙手，又被庫洛洛以身材優勢強迫趴卧，這姿勢徹底令他無地自容了，但完全擊潰他的正是自己那失控的求饒哭喊。  
高速抽插逼出的叫聲果然絕倫悅耳，庫洛洛一邊挺動一邊揉酷拉皮卡的胸部，果然不是女性的就少了某種柔軟，他暗嘆有些可惜……  
雖說酷拉皮卡看上去身材似是有些單薄，但其實胸肌摸起來倒也不小，而且腹部也有著一定的厚度與結實感。  
庫洛洛思來想去便先抽出性器，此舉又讓酷拉皮卡一臉狐疑回頭瞧，沒想到立刻就被翻了過來。  
還沒等他問庫洛洛就重新扶起性器再往他穴口裡送，並在他身上每一處種下一個個熱情的火種。  
第二次高潮感直直逼近，酷拉皮卡索性閉上眼抵死不看對方怎麼用嘴招待自己，胸部腹部上的口水甚至還留有餘溫，這副只能畏服庫洛洛的身體實在太丟人了。  
「啊！啊啊……嗚嗚……」第二次高潮果然來得快，射出的精液全濺在自己肚子上。  
此刻熱潮總算退了大半，他邊抽泣邊想終該結束了時，嘴唇卻忽然一股濕熱。  
酷拉皮卡睜眼一看，他在吻我？！  
「不！」酷拉皮卡立刻扭頭躲過那雙直直進攻過來的唇:「我……我不想！」  
對酷拉皮卡而言，接吻是極為神聖隆重的事，即便是解決發情期的對象他也不曾考慮過是否要與對方親吻，尤其現在吻他的Alpha還是個噬親仇人。  
他瞪著眼的模樣明顯是在拒絕，卻在看見對方同樣赤裸但更加壯碩精實的身材時，又有些羞怯似的迴避了那雙黑色深邃的瞳孔。  
「不想什麼？我這兒可還沒結束。」庫洛洛擰住他下巴強吻幾回卻又馬上被甩開。  
「我只想安然度過這個發情期……我已經這般妥協了，不要再逼迫我其他事……」酷拉皮卡重新抓回枕頭埋住自己，彷彿這樣能與現實隔絕；他緊緊咬牙，不知沉默了多久才終於吐出兩字:「拜託。」  
聞言詫異，庫洛洛垂下眼思考一會兒，又抬起身問:「……發情期第幾天了？」  
「……今天第三天。」  
「……這都還算是前期你知道吧？」  
「我知道。」  
「最大的熱潮會發生在明天或後天，到時候你會比現在更渴望激烈的性愛，現在還只是小菜你可曉得？」  
「我都知道！！」  
身為一個omega他怎麼可能不明白，這些彷彿輕視與質問的問話如同導火線般點著了他的雙眼，這麼鮮豔無瑕的火紅，即便是親手摘下百雙火紅眼的庫洛洛仍舊看得出神。  
我是怎麼了？一發現這強烈氣味的omega竟是他散發出時就決定好要以殺掉為前提佔有他、侵犯他了不是嗎？庫洛洛暗自質問著，為自己忽然萌生的猶豫感到荒唐。  
我怎麼忽然暫停了這齣好戲？是因為在乎他的感受？這壓根兒不像我！！  
庫洛洛忽地不耐煩抓起那頭金髮，延著僵直的脖頸舔出一道水痕便粗暴地往側邊大力一扯，心煩意亂的他現下只想胡亂啃咬那副身軀，抽插的力道沒有一絲溫柔，只有蠻橫強硬，操得酷拉皮卡全身戰慄，哭哭啼啼。  
為什麼？為什麼你的聲音會如此悅耳？為什麼你的味道是這麼香甜？為什麼我甚至有點捨不得殺你了？  
最後重重幾下挺入庫洛洛終於得以釋放；直到結消退性器可以拔出時，他終究意識到自己早已為對方陶醉。

想通以後他往後坐時還帶著笑意，omega那雙腿早已頹軟，不必費什麼功夫便能輕易扳開。  
大量的白濁如小溪一般不斷從尚在收縮的穴口溢出，此景可能是最令庫洛洛心滿意足的了。  
第二次高潮後酷拉皮卡的意識就逐漸恍惚不清，他不在乎庫洛洛後面要幹什麼了，這是他第一次發情期過得如此放縱不堪。所以即便那人忽然退開酷拉皮卡也沒有多問，他現在只想休息。  
不料那Alpha似乎又開始了動作，酷拉皮卡知道自己本疲軟的性器又硬了，他迷濛睜開眼往下瞧，庫洛洛正含著自己的性器前後吸吮！  
酷拉皮卡氣急敗壞地立起身，卻在動作的時候被牙齒碰到了，哆嗦了一下不敢再輕舉妄動：「你在做什麼！別那樣！你怎麼能這麼不知羞恥？」  
庫洛洛無奈地吐出性器問道：「你才是怎麼回事？一下不能接吻，一下又不能口交，你還有什麼不能做要不要都先列出來？精神潔癖這麼重何必呢？」  
「我......！」被這麼反問酷拉皮卡反而一時答不上來，氣氛就這麼僵持住了。  
......不想辦法說服這神經質omega還真沒辦法繼續，庫洛洛雖然嘆息卻也覺得有趣：「這是今天最後一次了，發情前期一天高潮三次最為適當。」  
「......這點omega常識我也是知道的。」  
「那就別再這麼哆哆嗦嗦，就當你是欲拒還迎了。」  
彷彿在安撫情人一般，庫洛洛重新低下頭含住那楚楚可憐的性器，舌頭掃過龜頭幾下，忽然想起什麼似的，又吐開了：「結束了我再替你暫時標記。」  
「......明白。」  
「事後你也能少吃點藥了。」  
「知道。」

......謝謝你，但請你記住，我還是恨你，恨你入骨。

End


End file.
